This invention relates generally to highlight color imaging and more particularly to user selection of image colors.
It is common practice to add information to the face of a document or to highlight certain portions of it by underlining. It is also common to delete portions of the document either by crossing out information or by covering it with a blank piece of paper. As will be appreciated, writing data or underlining on the document spoils the original document while writing data or underlining on the copies requires much labor when many copies are required. Moreover, it is sometimes difficult to write on copies due to the impregnation of the paper substrate with silicone oil used in the fusing of the images to the substrate. Recent developments in imaging systems have obviated the foregoing problems by the provision of methods and apparatus to reproduce an altered copy of the original document, as well as an identical copy thereof. Thus, recent innovations in printing machines provide for reproducing a document without unwanted information of the original document, and with the addition of new data thereto. In this way, the machine performs an editing function which significantly reduces the labor and time in preparing revised copies from the original document. Another editing function relates to highlighting an area of a document to be copied or printed in a color different from the rest of the document.
The latent image of an original document, formed by scanning the original document and projecting a light image thereof onto the charged portion of the photoconductive surface so as to selectively discharge the charge thereon, may be altered in various ways. The latent image may be edited by superimposing thereover an electrically modulated beam, such as a modulated laser beam, or the like. The modulated laser beam adds additional information or erases information from the scanned latent image. In this way, the resultant copy is altered from the original document. Various techniques have been devised for transmitting an electrical signal to modulate the laser so that the desired information is recorded on the latent image. The latent image may also be altered by selective actuation of light emitting diodes which are positioned perpendicular to the process direction of the printing machine.
The Panasonic E2S copier system uses an electronic pad to edit, move or delete information on a copy, and the Panasonic electronic print board allows information recorded on a blackboard sized electronic board to be copied automatically by a copying machine on a copy sheet. In order to define the area that is to be altered, the coordinates of the relevant information on the original document to be modified must be transmitted to the printing machine.
The NP 3525 and Color Laser Copier manufactured by the Canon Corporation employs an edit pad which enables selected portions of a copy to be deleted. The NP 3525 and Color Laser Copier edit pad also permits color highlighting of designated areas of the document.
The formation of image areas to be highlighted is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,373. Highlighting in accordance with the disclosure of this patent is effected by using an editing pad to designate x, y coordinate values of information to be highlighted. The output from the editing pad is utilized to vary the intensity of a bank of light emitting diodes (LEDS) positioned perpendicular to the process direction of a charge retentive surface. Thus, for highlighting certain information of the original document, the LEDS are operated at half intensity. While the disclosure of this patent appears to be silent as to the actual method of developing such an image, it is customary to use a plurality of developer housings containing different color developers for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,016 and 4,754,301 disclose an imaging apparatus which utilizes two colored developer housings which are adapted to be selectively moved between development and non-development positions relative to the charge retentive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,802 illustrates a magnetic brush development system designed so that toner or developer can be withdrawn from the development zone without having to move the developer housing away from the charge retentive surface as required in the '301 patent. Two developer units are employed and are selectively used for each copying operation by the operator manipulating a selector switch provided on a control panel. At least one developing unit of the two component magnetic brush type is disposed opposite an electrostatic latent image receiver. The developing units have a developing sleeve in which is housed a magnetic core assembly that can be oriented by a drive means to switch development on and off by controlling the height of the developer in the development zone and the amount of developer metered onto the roll. The rotatable developing sleeve is turned on and off simultaneously with the magnet orientation to switch development on and off, respectively. For development, the magnetic core assembly is so rotated that a weak magnetic or non-magnetic portion is at a position opposite to a level regulating member, and a high magnetic field is at a position opposite to the electrostatic latent image carrier. Furthermore, the rotating sleeve is stopped when development is switched off. Thus, to switch off development a developing powder present on the outer periphery of the developing sleeve is shunted away from the developing zone and the sleeve rotation stopped. Such shunting of the developing powder is carried out with any of the developing units other than one selected for developing. Since development is obtained with a strong magnetic field in a zone adjacent to the electrostatic latent image carrier, the transitional width for switching color development is 8 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,046 discloses a tri-level image development system comprising two developer housings, each containing at least two magnetic brush developer rolls. The developer rolls in one of the housings are adapted to be reverse rotated for the purpose of removing toner material from the development zone formed by the two rolls and a charge retentive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,348 discloses an imaging system wherein an electrostatic charge pattern comprising charged image areas and discharged background are formed on a charge retentive surface. The fully charged image areas are at a voltage level of approximately -500 volts and the background is at a voltage level of approximately -100 volts. A spatial portion of the image area is used to form a first image with a narrow development zone while other spatial portions are used to form other images which are distinct from the first image in some physical property such as color or magnetic state. The development is rapidly turned on and off by a combination of AC and DC electrical switching. Thus, high spatial resolution multi-color development in the process direction can be obtained in a single pass of the charge retentive surface through the processing stations of a copying or printing apparatus. Also, since the voltages representing all images are at the same voltage polarity unipolar toner can be employed. In order to effect development of all images with a unipolar toner, each of the development system structures is capable of selective actuation without physical movement.